A New Start
by SlayerSango67
Summary: It's about the Inuyasha gang in our time, they always have been, in this fanfic. Hope u enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Start **

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window of the school bus. Why me? she thought to herself. Why do all of my friends have to move away? Just the thought of all her friends gone, brought tears to her beautiful soft brown eyes. Not long ago the last of her best friends moved away. Was it just a coincidence? Or was it fate…

As Kagome stepped off the school bus a girl that seemed to be the same age as Kagome walked up to her.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Sango." the girl said. " I was wondering if you could help me around."

Taken by surprise Kagome stuttered "Oh, umm… sure thing. By the way I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." Could it be that my luck has finally changed? thought Kagome.

"I can't believe we have most of our classes together!" exclaimed Sango. "This is great! I just came to this school and I already have a new friend." Kagome smiled happily as they sat down at a lunch table.

"So why did you come to this school?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, well my old school got shut down for some reason, so some of the students came here. Like my friends Mi-"

"SANGO!" shouted a boy from across the cafeteria. Everyone stared at the boy, but he didn't notice, he just rushed over to Sango.

"God Miroku! You didn't have to shout my name so loud!" blushed Sango. But Miroku didn't hear anything, he was staring at the girl that was sitting next to Sango.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome is her name, I-" again Sango was ignored.

"Kagome! Will you bear my child?" Miroku said holding Kagome's hands. Kagome blushed furiously.

"Miroku, are you scaring girls again?" demanded a voice behind Miroku. Kagome gasped when she saw who the voice belonged to. A boy with long silver hair and cute dog ears (I included them cuz they are to kawaii to be left out) walked over and sat down across from Kagome.

"This is Inuyasha." said Sango while glaring at Miroku. "These two are my friends from my old school."

Kagome stood up to shake hands with each. "No need to be so formal Kagome, but I'll gladly take your hand." Miroku said, reaching for Kagome's hands.

But Sango slapped his hands away. "Stop flirting Miroku!" Kagome watched from aside as the two were arguing.

"So Kagome, do you have a twin sister?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" said Kagome confused. "Umm… No I don't, why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason just wondering." Inuyasha answered quickly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she noticed he looked kind of angered or something of the sort. But something else she saw caught her attention. There were a pair of gorgeous amber eyes staring of into nothingness. "Riiiiing!" The ring of the bell broke Kagome's thoughts.

As Kagome rushed to her next class she couldn't help but think about those beautiful amber eyes.

"Ow!" Kagome cried as she bumped into a boy.

"Hey! Watch where your walking!" shouted the boy. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Oh! Kagome it's you. I'm sorry, are you ok?" his voice from before totally changed and his angry expression faded away, turning into a worried expression.

"I'm alright. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome said as she struggled to get up.

"Here" Inuyasha said as he extended a hand to her.

"Thanks." Kagome said gratefully, as she took his hand.

"Are you hurt any where? Do you need to go to the nurses office?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a worried expression on his face. Why is this guy so nice to me? I mean we just met, and before he realized it was me he seemed pretty mean Kagome thought.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said breaking her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, my mind was wondering off. And no I'm not hurt." Kagome replied as she stood up. "Ow!" Kagome screamed as a pain shot through her ankle. She stumbled backward. Fortunately Inuyasha caught her.

"And you said you weren't hurt. So tell me where are you hurt?" Inuyasha questioned her.

A bit reluctant, Kagome answered "My ankle…"

With that Inuyasha ran into the classroom and told the teacher he was going to take Kagome to the nurses office because she hurt her ankle.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up and carried her bridal-style. Surprised, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. After she realized what she had done, she blushed furiously.

At that moment the bell rang again, signaling it was time for class to start. Thankfully there aren't any students in the hallways Kagome sighed a breath of relief.

"So how much does your ankle hurt?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence in the hallway.

"It's alright, I think I only twisted it." She said.

"I'm sorry, I-" but Inuyasha got cut off.

"No need to say sorry. It was my own fault. I was day dreaming." Kagome said.

"So what were you day dreaming about?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome saw the confusion in Inuyasha's eyes as he saw her blush.

"Umm … Nothing really. Oh we're here." Kagome quickly changed the subject.

A little reluctant, Inuyasha let her change the subject. "Yep, can you help me open the door?"

"Oops, I forgot." Kagome said as she opened the door.

They were greeted by a middle aged, chubby lady. "Hello! What a cute couple!" the lady exclaimed with a voice as sweet as sugar. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed furiously.

"It's not what you think! It's just that I hurt my ankle, so he carried me here." Kagome explained quickly.

"Oh! Then let's take a look at your ankle!" said the chubby lady. "You can set her down right there." she continued, pointing at the examining bed. Gently Inuyasha set Kagome down.

"Umm… Well I guess I better get back to class." said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said thankfully. "'Welcome!" Replied Inuyasha as he sped out the room.

"Please walk!" shouted the cubby lady. They heard Inuyasha's foot steps slow down.

"Now, time to look at your ankle."

"Kagome!" shouted a girl. Kagome turned toward the voice. "Sango you won't believe wha-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence as she saw so was with Sango.

"Sup." Inuyasha said shortly.

"Hi…" Kagome said blushing. Sango didn't notice the awkwardness between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I heard from Inuyasha that you hurt your ankle are you ok?"

Yea, I'm fine now. I just can't put much weight on it." replied Kagome, trying to hide the awkwardness. Did Inuyasha tell Sango about him carrying me bridal-style? Kagome wondered.

"SANGO!" a boy called.

"Run!" screamed Sango as she grabbed Kagome.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called. But it was to late. Sango already pulled Kagome forward. Kagome stumbled, her arms flailing. Again she was saved by Inuyasha (Inuyasha to the rescue!).

"Arigato!" Kagome said, as she pulled away from Inuyasha's arms.

"I am so sorry!" Sango said. "I totally forgot about your ankle when Miroku called out my name."

"It's ok Sango. No damage done." said Kagome trying to reassure Sango. Trying to change the subject Kagome said "What bus do you take?"

Sango gladly changed the subject with her. "I have bus number 22. So does Inuyasha and Miroku."

"That's great!" exclaimed Kagome. "We have the same bus! But how come I didn't see you in the morning?"

"Oh, that's because we weren't sure which bus to take till now." Sango replied for them all.

"Well follow me then." Kagome said.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Devil: Kikyo

**Chapter 2: Dead Devil: Kikyo**

Inuyasha watched the two girls chat happily. Kikyo… he thought. She looks so much like her. Kikyo died a tragic death (Die Kikyo!) But she is nothing like her. Kikyo was always cruel and she was always laughing like a maniac. But Kagome is always smiling, her smile is like the sun shining down on me. And she looks way hot when she blushes. Inuyasha thought while he watched Kagome. Wait! Hold up a sec… I just met this girl and… He pushed away the thought. There was no way he could have feelings for a girl who looked like Kikyo. Just the thought of Kikyo made him want to hurl. That dreadful women had him wrapped around her finger.

"Hmm..." came a voice next to him.

Surprised, he jumped at the voice. "Damn! Miroku you scared the crap out of me!" Inuyasha said accusingly.

"Why would I scare you? Unless you thought I saw you staring at Kagome." Said Miroku with a grin on his face.

"Feh, I only was looking at her, because she looks like Kikyo, that deviled women." Inuyasha said with disgust in his voice.

Miroku laughed. "Yea right! You were looking at her with adoring eyes!" "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I wonder what the boys are arguing about." Kagome commented while she watched Inuyasha covering Miroku's mouth and shouting at him.

"Ah, ignore them. They are always like that." Sango said as she looked at them lazily.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Kagome asked in a worried tone. "I mean they are making such a racket. Don't the other students care?"

"Humph. Well everyone on this bus is gonna have to get used to it." Sango said.

"They are gonna do that every day?" Kagome asked.

"Well it depends what Miroku says, and how Inuyasha takes it." Sango answered.

"I hope they-" Kagome stopped in midsentance as the bus pulled up at her stop. "I gotta go! It's my stop. See you tomorrow." She said as she stood up. "Bye Inuyasha! Bye Miroku!" she said to the still fighting boys as she got off the bus.

"She said your name first!" shouted Miroku. "I said shut up!" said Inuyasha as he put his hand over Miroku's mouth again.

"I'm home!" shouted Kagome as she walked into her house. She smelled the sweet and hot fragrance of her mom's homemade cookies floating under her nose. "Mama (that's how she says it in the anime)! You made cookies!" exclaimed Kagome as she took another whiff of the cookies.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart!" called Kagome's mom.

"Ok. Let me just change." Kagome said as she went up to her room.

"So how was school Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked. "Made any new friends?"

"School was great!" Kagome said as she drank some milk to wash down the cookies she ate. "I made three new friends!"

"Oh really, that's great." Said her mom with relief in her voice.

"Uh huh, their names are Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. I was wondering if I could have them over." Kagome said excited.

"Well sure thing! They can come on Saturday." Said her mom, happy that her daughter made friends so fast.

"Great!" said Kagome. "Where is Souta? I haven't seen him sense I came back."

"Your grandpa took him somewhere. Saying something about training." Her mom replied.

"Oh, well I better go save him." Said Kagome.

"Not until you finish your homework. And why are u limping?" her mom asked.

"I hurt my ankle, but it's ok now. It doesn't really hurt that much if I don't put much weight on it." Kagome replied, looking at her ankle.

"How did you hurt it? Are you sure you're fine? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Kagome's mom pestered. "I'm ok!" she said, quickly going up to her room. "Now I can have some peace and quiet." She said as she plopped down on her bed.

"Ohiyo!" Kagome said as she plopped down next to Sango.

"Hi." She replied.

"I asked my mom if you guys could come over, she said on Saturday it'll be ok."

"Great." Sango said.

"We'll be there." Miroku said from behind Sango.

Kagome turned back and asked Miroku. "You know I've been wondering. What were you guys arguing about yesterday?"

"We-"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said, cutting Miroku off by covering his mouth. A little surprised by Inuyasha, Kagome backed up a little.

"Here we are again." Said Sango, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry did I start this?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha heard this and immediately said.

"We're not fighting, we are umm… Just talking very loud…" Inuyasha said stumbling over his words. What the hell am I doing? Why am I protecting her? Why am I being nice to her at all? Once again Inuyasha tried to push the thought away, What Inuyasha said seemed to make Kagome feel better. "Well can you guys not talk so loud?" Sango said a little annoyed. Inuyasha threw her a dirty look, while Miroku gave her an adoring look.

"Right as always Sango!" she rolled her eyes as she turned back to Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha, why are you so nice to Kagome? Do you have a crush on her or something?" Miroku said. With that comment Inuyasha punched him in the face.

"Hey no violence!" shouted the bus driver, as the students on the bus started chanting: Fight! Fight! Kagome was surprised by Inuyasha's reaction, in fact she was hurt. What's his problem? Miroku only said he has a crush on me, why did he punch him. Does he hate me that much? Kagome shook her thoughts away. She looked up and saw Sango rubbing Miroku's cheek while scolding Inuyasha. He was just 'Fehing'. Once the bus stopped Kagome jumped off the bus and ran to her first class.

Sango wasn't able to talk to Kagome until lunch time. She found her sitting under a tree eating her lunch in silence. "What's up?" Sango asked as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Nothing." She replied, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Hey Kagome, I think you should know something." Sango said softly.

"Uh huh."

"Inuyasha, he might act weird around you." She continued. "Because you look a lot like Kikyo… Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love, and also the person that he hates the most. She had him in the palm of her hand. When he realized she was just toying with him, he was very angered. His heart shattered. Some how he got over her. His love turned into hate. His hate for her was as fierce as his love had once been. Fortunately she died, it was not long after Inuyasha's hate started for her."

It took Kagome a while for her to take everything in. "Is that why Inuyasha hates me?" she finally spoke up.

"I know he doesn't hate you, but if he has a crush on you…I don't know." Sango replied, happy that Kagome finally talked.

"You mean you actually think he likes me!" she exclaimed with disbelief. "Well the way he's been acting toward you, I think he likes you." Sango replied.

"No way!" said Kagome blushing. "I think we should get going. Or we'll be late for class." She said standing up. I'll let you go this time. Sango thought as she stood up following Kagome.

Mean while… "I will never say sorry to you Miroku, you deserved that punch fair and square." Inuyasha said.

"You should at least say sorry to Kagome. Don't you care about her feelings?" he continued.

"What does me punching you have to do with her?" Inuyasha said confused. Miroku sighed and answered.

"You punched me because I said you have a crush on her. What does she think of your reaction? She probably thinks you hate her or something." "What!" Inuyasha practically screamed. He jumped up from the lunch table and ran out of the cafeteria screaming Kagome's name.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews**

Kyo-babe- Thank you so much for reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran down the hall. Suddenly he skidded to a stop. What the hell! Enough is enough! I'm gonna ignore that damned girl from now on! He thought as he quietly walked to his next class. His next class is gym, which he has with Kagome and Sango.

The girls looked up as Inuyasha walked in. The bell rang right after he stepped in. He walked right past Kagome and Sango, totally ignoring them. "Now that everyone's here we can start." Said the gym teacher. "Today I will be dividing you into groups. Those who have sport clubs will stay here while I divide the others into groups." The students broke apart into two groups.

"I wonder what we are doing." Kagome commented to Sango.

"Dunno, hope something interesting. The stuff we do in gym here is really boring." Sango said with a bored expression. The gym teacher finished dividing the other group, so she started to divide the group Kagome and Sango were in. "Ok! I'm going to dived this group by the after school sport clubs. Archery club in one group, karate club in one group…"

"I guess that means we won't be together." Kagome said to Sango, as they went to their own groups. Kagome has archery and Sango has karate with Inuyasha. After everyone was in their groups the teacher spoke up. "Now I want all of you to practice whatever you do in your own clubs. I heard from your teachers that you haven't been doing so well, so they want you to work on it more. You can go get your supplies now." Once she finished all the students scattered. Kagome and Sango went to the dressing room together (the teacher told them to get dressed after the announcement).

"This is the best gym class I've had so far." Sango exclaimed as she put on her karate outfit. "Wow!" she said when she saw Kagome with her archery club outfit on. "You seriously look a lot like Kikyo, especially with your hair like that!" (Kagome had her hair done the way Kikyo usually does it)

"Hmm? Kikyo? She was in an archery club also?" Kagome said in an annoyed voice, as she picked up her bow and arrow bag (I don't know anything about archery, so if I say something wrong, gomen!). Inuyasha saw Kagome walk out, for a split second he thought it was Kikyo. Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her (he turned away once she noticed). He probably thinks I look like Kikyo. Kagome thought angrily.

"Great shot Kagome-sama!" shouted her fellow students, as the arrow hit the middle. Inuyasha saw this and he couldn't help thinking how Kagome and Kikyo are alike.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Sango, breaking away his thoughts. "Will you concentrate? I know she looks like Kikyo but you need to practice!" she continued, starting to get annoyed. Inuyasha flinched at the name of Kikyo (he can't hear it aloud).

"Feh! I was just seeing if she's good at it. I don't care if she looks like that woman." He said as he turned back to Sango.

"That was great!" Sango exclaimed to Kagome who was looking out the window of the bus. "Kagome? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking of something." Kagome replied, still looking out the window. Miroku looked at Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and asked quietly.

"Did you apologize to her?"

"Huh? Who would I apologize to?" Inuyasha asked, confusion appeared on his face.

"Kagome of course." Miroku said impatiently.

"No." Inuyasha replied simply.

"No? What do you mean by no? You were suppose to apologize." Miroku said with disappointment in his voice.

"Why would I apologize to her?" Inuyasha said, annoyed with the subject. "Because she's your friend and you probably hurt her feelings." Miroku said.

"Feh, who said she's my friend?"

"You seemed to treat her like your friend before." Miroku argued. Silence…

"Fine! I'll apologize! Damn your so annoying!" Inuyasha finally gave in.

Hmm? What's this? Kagome wondered as she pulled a piece of paper out of her text book.

"Succeeded!" Miroku exclaimed as he watched Kagome unfold the piece of paper. "I told you my plan would work." He continued. The only reply he got was "Feh!" from Inuyasha.

The Plan: Miroku asked Kagome if she could lend him her text book before lunch because he had some unfinished homework. Instead of using it for homework, Inuyasha wrote a sorry note to Kagome. They stuck the note in the text book and Miroku returned it to Kagome after lunch.

Kagome smiled as she stuck the note in her pocket. Checking her watch she walked off to gym.

"Really? I bet Miroku thought up the idea." Sango replied to Kagome's explanation about the note.

"Still, he apologized and that's good enough for me." Kagome said.

"Here they come." Sango said as Miroku and Inuyasha walked down the aisle of the bus.

"Come on Sango, you still mad at me?" Miroku said to Sango as she threw him a disgusted look.

"Did I miss out on something?" Kagome asked.

"Humph. That pervert touched my butt in front of the whole class." Sango finally said.

"He what?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"That's right… I didn't tell you about Miroku being perverted. This is what happened… I was writing an answer on the black board and so was Miroku. The next thing I knew was that Miroku's hand was on my butt. Of course I slapped him. But oh my god! The embarrassment!" Sango said very angrily. Kagome looked carefully at Miroku's cheek. Wow it's still there. Kagome thought.

"Oh, come on Sango dear, it wasn't that bad." Miroku said. By this time Sango was steaming.

"Calm down Sango." Kagome said while patting Sango's shoulder.

"Yea, you can kill him once we're off the bus." Inuyasha piped up.

"Excuse me! Bus driver can you please wait a second?" Sango asked, the bus driver nodded in return. Sango dragged Miroku off the bus

-----------------------------

Reviews:

_Fya85-_ Hey, thanks for reading my fic! I appreciate it And yea, I thought it would be better for Inuyasha to hate kikyou, it only makes sense. I actually have finished the whole fanfic. oo I finished it back in january or something LOL Its 15 chapters long. I'm not going to put it all up at once though. I'll put one up every day. I want to give the readers a chance to read it.. But thank you for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

SLAP The sound was ringing through the air.

"All finished, I feel much more calm now." Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome. She watched Miroku stumble on to the bus, when he faced them Kagome could see a huge red mark of a hand on his left cheek.

"Are you ok Miroku?" she asked a little worried.

"Feh. Don't worry, Sango's done worse than this to him and he survived." Inuyasha answered for him. Sango threw Inuyash a dirty look. To Kagome, Sango seemed like a nice non-violence type of girl, (heh, yea right). Then she found out that Sango was in the karate club, she thought it was only for protection, (it is kinda I guess… from Miroku's flying hands!).

"Is that why you joined the karate club?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Huh? Because of Miroku? No, I started karate before I met him. I practiced it to take care of myself and my brother…" she replied.

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, his name is Kohaku. But he lost his memory, he's slowly gaining it now…" Sango replied in a somber voice.

"Wow, that must be hard on your parents. I'm sorry about that." Kagome said sadly.

"My… my parents are dead…" Sango said quietly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Kagome gasped.

"It's ok." Sango said, while turning away. Kagome wanted to know more about Sango's past, but seeing her friend's sad face, she decided against it. Note to self, remember to ask Inuyasha and Miroku about Sango's past. Kagome thought. The rest of the bus ride was in silence.

"So you have karate today?" Kagome asked Sango between mouthfuls of food. Sango still had food in her mouth, so she just nodded her head.

"And you're going too, right?" this time the question was directed toward Inuyasha.

"Yep." He replied shortly.

"What about Miroku?" she asked.

"Feh, he doesn't but he should." Inuyasha said, casting a look at Sango.

By this time she had finished her food, ignoring Inuyasha she asked.

"Speaking of Miroku, where is he?"

"Oh, you're worrying-" Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence as Sango stood up abruptly and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Is she alright?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"She seems fine…" Inuysah said, looking at Sango's unfinished lunch. "She probably went off looking for Miroku. To make sure he doesn't do anything perverted."

"Is it ok if I go and watch your karate club?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, you can watch me kick everyone's ass in there!" Inuyasha bragged.

"I'm a black belt!"

"Isn't Sango also? Have you ever faught against her?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, like I'm stupid.I would never fight against Sango." Inuyasha said, making it sound obvious.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kagome asked, curious.

"She told me once that every time she fights she pretends her opponent is Miroku." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed at the thought of Sango beating up a million "Miroku"s.

"I have archery tomorrow. Do you wanna come watch?" she asked.

"Umm, sure, I guess. Is anyone else going?" Inuyasha said in a shy voice.

"Nope, I asked Sango she said she's busy, same for Miroku." Kagome answered, pretending not to notice Inuyasha's shyness. "So you'll come?"

"Yea." Inuyasha said in a firmer voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews:

_Kyo-babe- :huggles: Thank you!_

_D-x2freak- Thank you very much, i'll make sure i'll update soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome watched from the sidelines as the karate class practiced with the teacher. She noticed that Sango and Inuyasha seemed bored. "Ok! Enough of warm up. I would like to see how our new students are." The karate teacher said. Sango and Inuyasha stepped forward. "What belt were you guys before you came to this school?" he asked.

"Black belt." They said in unison.

"Will it be alright if I put my best on you?" the teacher asked.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha said, pumped up.

Sango nodded yes. "Give me your number one. You can give him your second."

"Feh. Let her. She needs to let out her stress." Inuyasha said. Wordless, the teacher called upon his second best student for Inuyasha.

The teacher waited for them to get their guards on. "The rules are that if you get your opponent onto the floor you win. A clean hit will be counted as half a point. 1 point and you win"

"Ganbade Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the sidelines.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he tried to punch his opponent, Shuun, unfortunately he dodged.

"Get serious." Shuun said as he sent a kick towards Inuyasha.

"Humph." This time Inuyasha sent another punch, he succeeded.

"Clean hit! Half point to Inuyasha!" shouted the SK (score keeper).

"Now you die!" shouted Shuun as he lunged toward Inuyasha. But instead of Inuyasha getting hit, it was Shuun.

"Clean hit! Inuyasha one point! Inuyasha is the winner!" shouted the SK, totally into his part.

"Ahem." The teacher cleared his throat.

"Sumimasen!" said the score keeper a little embarrassed.

"Great job Inuyasha! I see you have earned the black belt. Please get it from me after class." The teacher said. With his face shining Inuyasha sat down.

"Hiroaki! You're up!" the teacher called.

Sango sighed a breath of relief as she saw it was a male she was up against. Kagome noticed this and smiled to herself.

This should be interesting. Inuyasha thought, with a grin on his face.

"You may began once you put your guards on." The teacher said. Hiroaki smirked at Sango as she pulled on her guards.

"I'll o easy on you." He said.

"I'd rather you not." She said. "I'm quite annoyed right now, that's not good for you."

"I'll kick your ass, if I get serious."

"Let's see you try. I'm afraid by the end of this it'll you that will have your ass kicked." Sango said with and expressionless face.

"Start!" the teacher said with impatience. Hiroaki charged forward sending a kick toward Sango, but instead of her getting kicked it was him on his ass. The class roared with laughter.

"Ahem." The teacher said, looking at the score keeper.

"Oh, my bad. Half point to Sango!" shouted the SK.

"Ganbade! Sango-chan!" Kagome shouted.

"That was just a fluke." Said Hiroaki.

"Get serious." Sango said as she sent a punch towards him. A smile twitched at her lips as he dodged it. Coming right back at Sango, Hiroaki tried to trip her, but failed.

"Oof." He said as she sent a clean hit at him.

"1 point! Sango wins!" shouted the score keeper, not believing what he saw.

"Why didn't you fight seriously?" Sango asked, anger edging into her voice.

"I didn't want to hurt you, plus you're a girl." Hiroaki answered.

"I hate guys like you. Think you're all that when you aren't. Then you make up some lame excuse to get out of the shame." Sango said disgusted. She turned away and walked towards the rest of the class.

"That was a great job! You'll also get a black belt from me after class. I'm very glad I have you two as my students." The teacher said.

"Thank you sensei." Sango said politely.

"I would like to talk about those two matches. Anyone have any comments?"

"That was great!" Kagome said to Sango as they sat down on the bus.

"It's nothing, he wasn't going at his full energy." Sango said, the disgust was still in her voice.

"You think that's good? Wait till you see her with her boomerang." A voice came from behind Sango. Both girls turned around to see Miroku there munching on a bag of chips.

"Miroku? Shouldn't you have taken the normal bus? Or do you have an after school club?" Kagome asked surprised.

Miroku chuckled, "Nah, I was watching Sango kick some serious ass."

"You mean you were there? How come I didn't see you?" Kagome asked.

"Tried not to catch any attention, guess it worked." He replied.

"Sup, Miroku! Where were you at lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to him.

"I was busy checking out if there were any interesting clubs. Turned out there weren't any." He said.

"That reminds me. Why did you walk off like that at lunch? And where did you go?" Kagome asked only loud enough for Sango to hear.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Sango said not meeting Kagome's eye. She could sense that she was hiding something from her.

"Really? You didn't go look for Miroku?" she said, trying to get more out of Sango.

"Of course I didn't." she said flustered.

"Really?" Kagome said staring at her.

"Alright. I went to go look for him. So what? I was just making sure he wasn't doing anything perverted." She finally gave in.

"And? Was he?" Kagome asked.

"No." She said looking away, "He was doing what he just said he was."

"And that shows that you should believe in the ones you love." Kagome said.

"The ones you love! I don't love him! Who would love him?" Sango said in a loud whisper. Kagome saw color appearing on her cheeks.

"Sure." She said.

"What do you mean by sure?" asked Sango.

"Nothing." Kagome said, she turned to the boys to see what they were talking about. Inuyasha was bragging about his great victory. She sighed and turned back around. "Wake up when it's my stop." She said to Sango as she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------

_Reviews:_

_Kyo-babe- :huggles: Thank you so much! And yea, Sango would kick Inuyasha's ass _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kagome honey! Wake up! You re going to miss your bus!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she shook Kagome.

"I m up!" Kagome said as she pushed away her mom and jumped out of bed.

"Breakfast will be ready by the time you get down stairs." Mrs. Higurashi said leaving her daughter to get ready for school.

"I thought I was gonna miss the bus!" Kagome panted as she plopped down next to Sango.

"Overslept?" she asked. Still trying to catch her breath, Kagome nodded her head yes.

"How far away is your house from the bus stop?" Miroku asked.

"About a five minute walk. Not far." She said finally getting her breath back to normal.

"How are we gonna get there?" Miroku asked, "Should we just meet you at the bus stop?" (remember? they are going over to Kag s place on Saturday)

"Sure," Kagome said "Where do you guys live?"

"I live with my aunt not far away from Miroku s place, it s two stops before yours on the way to school." Sango said

"I live with my dad s best friend, as you heard her say, I m close to her place so we get off at the same stop." Miroku said, winking at Sango. She turned away with disgust.

"Last stop. Live the farthest away. I can pick up everyone." Inuyasha said.

"He has his own chaffer, and for some reason he rides the bus." Miroku said.

"You have your own chaffer?" Kagome gaped.

"Feh." Inuyasha remarked, as if it was nothing.

"You don t know? I can t believe Inuyasha didn t tell you. He usually is always bragging about it." Sango said in disbelief.

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked.

"He is like the richest kid!" Sango exclaimed, "He lives in a mansion, gets everything he wants!"

"I don t get everything I want! What I want is Shesshomaru to be gone!" argued Inuyasha.

"Shesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"His brother, or should I say half-brother?" Sango replied, "They treat each other like enemies. His parents are dead, so don t mention anything about them in front of him." The last part she added quietly.

"That s so sad." Kagome said, "What about Miroku s parents?" Kagome asked, suddenly remembering that he didn t live with his parents.

"All of us lost our parents " Sango said somberly, "I guess that s why we are friends "

What happened? How come they all lost their parents Kagome thought. But she didn t have much time to think about it, for the bus just stopped in front of the school.

"I m sorry," Sango said after she gulped down her drink, "I promised my aunt I would be there."

"It s ok. It s only my archery club, it s not like I ll die if you don t go." Kagome said.

"Well you were there for my karate club, and I ll feel a bit guilty if I don t go." Sango said.

"It s no big deal." Kagome said, "Inuyasha will be there. Plus usually I don t have any friends watching me."

"Miroku s no going?" Sango asked.

"Nope, he said he s busy." Kagome said. "I have to go now. Don t worry about it, I really don t mind."

"Ok bye!" Sango said as Kagome ran towards her archery club.

"Whew! I made it!" Kagome said as she skidded to a stop in front of the archery field.

"And I thought you weren t going to show up." Said a voice from behind her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she turned to see Inuyasha standing next to her.

"Well now that you re here, shouldn t you be getting ready?" he asked.

"Oh right! I ll be back in a flash!" she said as she ran to the changing room.

"Ok! Today, as I announced two weeks before, we will be testing how you are doing." Kaede, the archery teacher said, "Now I would like you to get into your places, by alphabetical order."

At that the students got in order. Kaede started calling people up to take the test. "The students that are finished testing or haven t tested yet can talk, but I would appreciate it if you watch the students before you. You should study what mistakes they have made and such." Kaede said.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to talk to him, but she didn t. Instead she watched intently at the students before her. Wow, she must be really into it. Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome. She looks so beautiful like that wait, bad thoughts!

"Isn t Higurashi-san so beautiful?" someone said next to him. He turned his head to see a boy that seemed to be in the same grade as him.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked a little to intensely.

"Huh? Me? I m Kouga. And who might you be?" said the boy who claimed to be Kouga. (A/N: sorry! I don t know anyone s last name except for Kagome s. so I won t be using last names.)

"Inuyasha." He said shortly. "How do you know Kagome?"

"Hmm, you seem to be really close to her. You call her by her first name." Commented Kouga, a little annoyed. "I know Kagome because I am in all of her classes."

"So what if I call her by her first name? I am her friend after all." Inuyasha said angrily. What s wrong with me? Why am I being so tense? Why would I care if this guy knows Kagome?

Kouga ignored Inuyasha and continued to watch Kagome.

"Higurashi-san!" called Kaede, signaling it was time for Kagome to take her test.

"Ganbade Kagome-chan!" called her fellow student.

"Ganbade!" called Inuyasha and Kouga in unison.

Kagome stepped up. She picked up her arrow bag and slung it over her shoulder. She took out an arrow and placed it by her bow.

"Whenever you are ready, Higurashi-san." Kaede said.

With that Kagome strung her bow, letting the arrow whiz toward the target. Hitting it directly in the middle.

"Hmm doing good." Said Kaede, "Take it back a few feet!" she called out to the student who were placing the targets.

Kagome concentrated on the middle of the target, blocking out everything else. Aiming directly at the middle, just then there was a shriek from the students that pierced the air. It threw Kagome a bit off balance, sending the arrow sideways. Hitting the area outside of the middle, of the target.

"You need to concentrate more, so even when there is a large sudden sound, you can block it out and keep your concentration. But it was well done." Kaede said. "Last one. Move it out a bit more!"

This time Kagome totally concentrated on aiming toward the center of the target. Blocking out all the noise, she sent the arrow flying towards the center.

"Bravo. See? This time you concentrated more." Kaede said. "Ok let s see next is "

"That was great!" Kouga said rushing toward Kagome, one step ahead of Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"You were so graceful and beautiful when you gently sent the arrow towards the target. It felt like you were sending towards my heart, giving me a tingling feeling, like when Cupid shoots his arrow." Kouga said with a soft and smooth voice.

"Thank you, that was very sweet " Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha looked angrily from Kagome to Kouga. "That was amazing Kagome! I ve never seen anyone do as well as you!" even though he has.

"Really?" Kagome said excited, "Not even Kikyo?"

Inuyasha wasn t sure what to say to this, he could lie for Kagome s sake he decided. "Yea! Definitely! She never had the swiftness you have."

Kagome smiled at this comment. "Thank you Inuyasha"

"So Kagome are you doing anything this Saturday?" Kouga asked.

"Yea, I m having Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha here, over." Kagome declared happily, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering." Kouga said disappointed. Great! My perfect planned weekend with Kagome is ruined by Inukolo here. (A/N: I think Inukolo is what Kouga calls Inuyasha in the series.)

Kagome saw that all the student were filing toward the changing room. "I got to go change." She said as she ran toward the rest of the students.

"Wasn t that sweet of Kouga-kun?" Kagome said as she sat next to Inuyasha. Because it was the after school club bus there weren t many people on the bus, so Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grunted. But Kagome didn t notice and went on saying how Kouga was so sweet. Inuyasha turned away, pissed off of the fact that Kagome like this Kouga person. Great! Now she s calling him by his first name!

Kagome finally noticed Inuyasha s discomfort, and changed the subject. "So how much do you know about archery?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha surprised at the question, "Oh. Not much really, just a little."

"Good enough to tell if the person s doing good or bad?" Kagome asked.

"Feh! Anyone can tell! If the person misses the target then the person is bad, if the person hits the target then the person is good." He said.

"It s not as simple as that. Even if you are really good, at some times you will miss." Kagome said.

"Whatever." He said, not entirely interested in the subject.

"Is there anything that you can have a conversation about?" Kagome said annoyed.

"Feh." Inuyasha said.

"I ll take that as a no." she said. Slumping in her seat she looked around in boredom. Then suddenly those beautiful amber orbs caught her eye once more, just like they did the first time she saw them. I just could look at them forever. Kagome sighed in content.

Inuyasha noticed someone looking at him. Out of the corner of his eye he snuck a glance at Kagome and saw that it was her that was staring at him intently. I wonder what she s staring at. Do I something on my face? He thought. But then he noticed that it was his eyes that she was staring at. Blushing, he turned so that his eyes were out of Kagome s view.

Disappointed that Inuyasha turned away from her view, Kagome slumped even more. This time sighing in discontent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mom! Are the snacks ready?" Kagome called from upstairs.

"Almost!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen, where she was preparing snacks for her daughter s friends.

"Look at the time! If we don t hurry up everything won t be ready in time for them!" Kagome said in a worried voice, as she ran around the house making sure everything was in order.

"Honey, don t be such a worry wart! Everything will be fine, they are only your friends. Why do you worry so much?" Mrs. Higurashi said trying to calm her down. "Take two deep breaths. In out " Kagome did as she said.

She checked her watch, to see that she had a half hour to spare. I ll just check one more time to see if everything is in place. Kagome thought as she once again went around the living room, only this time at a slower pace.

"crap! Why didn t you wake me up earlier?" Inuyasha shouted to his maid. "I m going to be late!" he raced into the bathroom to get ready, but coming out again as fast as he went in. "Where are my pants!" his voice echoing throughout the mansion.

"What is he doing up at this hour?" Sesshomaru wondered to himself.

"I heard him saying something about going to a girl s house." Said a young girl, who happened to hear what Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, Rin, I see you are up." He said looking up from his computer.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" shouted the girl cheerfully.

"You should-" but he couldn t finish his sentence, just then Inuyasha barged in. Some how he managed to get himself ready five minutes flat.

"Where is the old man?" he asked rudely, not even saying a good morning.

"Old man " Sesshomaru said.

"The guy that drives the car!" Inuyasha obviously frustrated.

"Ah do you mean the chaffer?" Sesshomaru said taking his time.

"Yes! Where is he!" Inuyasha practically screamed.

"Jyaken take him to the old man." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha threw him a dirty look as he stormed out of the room, following Jyaken.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked as Inuyasha s car pulled up in front of the bus stop. "Do you know how long I had to put up with him?" she said pointing at Miroku.

"I don t care! Just get in the car! We re going to be late!" Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru."

"What?" she asked as she slid into the car.

"You asked me what took me so long, Sesshomaru." He replied.

"I knew it. Did you have some fight over a piece of toast?" Miroku said.

"Don t mock me." Inuyasha said, with a look on his face that told Miroku to back off.

Kagome could hear the shouts from the car a block away. Apparently Miroku didn t catch the look on Inuyasha s face, and he ended up with a bump on his head.

"Umm Miroku are you alright " Kagome asked as he got out of the car. He nodded yes. "Well lets get going! It s not far!" she said as she led the way to her house.

A few minutes later they came to the steps that led to Kagome s shrine. The trees around it swayed gently with the soft breeze. Kagome s hair was swept up in the air, flowing wildly as she tried to get it back into place. She looked at the tree that was next to the shrine steps, she walked up to it and touched the mark that was in the middle of the trunk. Smiling gently, every time she touched it she felt all different kinds of feelings overwhelming her, unable to name them.

"Well this is it." She said as they climbed up to the top of the steps.

"It s beautiful " Sango said. The clean swept yard was silent, there was a little building which was closed up, for an unknown reason. The neat looking house was put to a side, so it wasn t to cluttered. The opposite view was stunning. As you turn around, facing the steps there is Tokyo in front of you. You can t see so much of it, but you can see some of the neat looking houses, and the tall buildings.

"You never told us you lived in a shrine." Miroku said.

"Well you never asked." Kagome laughed.

Then she turned to see what Inuyasha had to say about it. But nothing came from him, he seemed oddly silent, eyes sweeping the scenery taking everything in slowly. It all seemed oddly familiar to him, yet it seemed so foreign. He pushed aside his weird new feelings and followed the others into Kagome s house.

"Welcome!" Mrs. Higurashi said warmly. "I m Kagome s mother, make yourselves at home!" how could they not with such a cheerful voice telling them to.

The snacks where set out neatly. "Help yourselves." Kagome said eyeing the food hungrily. With her bustling around all morning she forgot to eat breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" called Miroku as he snatched up a rice ball. Everyone else following him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sango asked, licking her fingertips.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the mall and do stuff down town. How does that sound?" Kagome said.

"Sounds great to me!" replied Sango, "Do you think we could catch a movie while we re out?"

"Yea, great idea. I heard that there was this new horror movie. How about we check it out?" Miroku said with something perverted on his mind.

"What are you thinking Mi-" Sango wasn t able to finish her sentence as Inuyasha cut in.

"Isn t that movie called The Grudge?" Inuyasha asked, totally interested. "I heard lots of people at school talking about it!"

"Well I guess it s decided then, The Grudge it is!" Kagome said excitedly. "But first I want to show you around."

"Well lets begin our tour!" Sango said as she stood up.

"Just a sec, let me grab one more of these, they re great." Miroku said as he snatched another rice ball.

Kagome took them around the house to the small closed up building they saw earlier. "This is one of my favorite places, I don t really know why. But whenever I m near it I feel relaxed and comforted."

She opened the closed door. Inside the building there was a small set of stairs leading down to a sealed well. It s surroundings were swept clean, but still there were bones that were stuck in the ground.

"Is that a well? Why is it sealed?" Miroku asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes it s a well. But for why it s sealed I m not quite sure. I heard that it was to prevent something from going through it. I don t quite know the details." Kagome said.

The feeling was there again. Inuyasha sniffed the air gently, feeling a shiver go down his spine. What s with this place? Why does it feel like I ve been here? He couldn t understand the feeling that he was getting from this place.

"Now that I ve shown you it, why don t we go to the mall?" Kagome asked.

"Lets go." Inuyasha said, having enough of the familiar but weird feeling.

"I m so tired!" Kagome said as she plopped down on a bench.

"I think we ve gone through the whole mall!" Sango said, taking a seat next to Kagome.

"You girls are unbelievable! You some how have managed to drag us around the mall." Miroku said, carrying some of Sango s bags.

"I say we grab something to eat at the movies, I don t think we ll have time to make it to The Grudge if we get dinner." Sango said.

"I agree. But first lets put the bags in the car." Inuyasha said.

"Umm how should we sit?" Kagome asked.

"Sit next to me." Sango said as she took a seat.

"Ok!" said Miroku as he rushed over to her.

"Not you!" said Sango.

"That s alright I ll let Miroku have his seat, I ll take this one." Said Kagome laughing as she took a seat on the other side of Sango.

"Feh" came a remark next to Kagome. Turning around she saw Inuyasha sitting next to her. "Shut up. The movie s starting."

The lights dimmed

Then suddenly there was a scream

---------------------------------

_Kyo-Babe- Thanks for reviewing my chapters: D so glad _

_babybanana616- I would take your idea, but you see, i already finished the fanfiction, last year, i'm just putting up chapter by chapter every once in a while Just to tell you, it's 15 chapters longg, k? Thanks for reviewing _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"PERVERT!" screamed Sango. Kagome looked in there direction, only to see Miroku with a big red mark on his face and Sango storming through the door.

"Miroku!" she wanted to lecture him but thinking better of it. Instead she ran after Sango. As she got out to the hallway, she looked around and saw a barthroom nearby, guessing that Sango was there she went in.

Sango saw that Kagome came in and said angrily, "How could he do that? I mean in front of all those people!"

"It's ok, it's ok. I doubt anyone saw and if someone did, it's not like you're gonna see them again." Kagome said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"I guess you're right..." Sango said quietly.

"Damn! Why do you have to be so inconsiderate at times like this? You should've known she would get mad." Inuyasha was taking Kagome's place in lecturing Miroku.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Her beautiful-"

"Shut up! I don't want to know what your sick mind was thinking!" said Inuyasha in a disgusted voice. But Miroku wasn't listening, he was daydreaming. I don't even want to think about what is crossing his mind right now. thought Inuyasha. "Snap out of it already!" he said, "You need to go appologize."

Miroku nodded and followed Inuyasha's lead out of the showing room. When they got out, Kagome and Sango were just walking out the bathroom.

"Sumimasen Sango-dono! What I did was wrong. Please forgive me!" Miroku said with all due respect, as he bowed to her.

"Hey guys, lets hurry up. If we don't then there won't be many seats left." Sango said, heading towards the door. But as she passed Miroku she gave him a small smile. Knnowing that this meant he was forgiven, Miroku smiled too.

As they walked into the showing room they couldn't see any seats that were four together.

"I guess we'll split up." Miroku said as he dragged Sango with him.

"Wha? Wait!" Sango tried to struggled against Miroku's tight grip, but couldn't pull herself away.

"Well I guess that means we are together." said Inuyasha as he led Kagome over to vacant seats he spotted.

Middle of Movie

"AAAAHHH!" most of the audience screamed as a scary scene came up. Kagome thought she heard another different scream along the others, something like "PERVERT!". She hid her face into an arm, trying to block out the scary scenes. Suddenly she noticed what she was doing, she looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at the screen. Totally ignoring the fact that her arms were around his and her face was buried in his arm. Quickly she let go of him, blushing furiously.

End of Movie

The movie ended, and the credits started rolling. Kagome thought she felt something move underneath her arm. She looked down and saw...

"I know my arm is very attractive. But you are seriously cutting my blood circulation. So I was wondering if I could have it back." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry!" Kagome said as she quickly let go of his arm, blushing the whole time. Trying to hide it she got up quickly, going to find the others. But she bumped into someone, unbalancing her.

"Are you alright Kagome-san?" said the person, trying to hold her steady.

"Kouga!" gasped Kagome in suprise. "How did you know it was me?"

"I could reconize your sweet goddess like scent anywhere." Kouga said sweetly, making Kagome blush even harder.

"Hey!" Sango called, walking towards them, "Will someone introduce him to me?" she added as she saw Kouga was with them.

"This is Kouga, he's a friend of mine." said Kagome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sango," he said shaking hands with her, "You to Miroku." he said nodding at him.

"How do you know us?" Sango asked, a bit suprised.

"You to are quite popular." Kouga said.

"I figured that I was popular around girls, but I didn't think the boys would know me that well. I'm not really interested in males, females are more my type." Miroku said.

"Yes, I know, that's why you're popular. For grabbing girls and flirting with them. Sango is popular for being grabbed the most." Kouga said, laughing.

"Perfect. It's exactly what I want to be known for." Sango said sarcasticly.

"Sango dear, I didn't know you cared." Miroku said, earning a bump on his head from her.

"Why don't you have dinner with us?" Kagome asked.

"It'd be my pleasure." Kouga answered, looking at Sango and Miroku.

Nobody noticed Inuyasha's growl as he glared at Kouga.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm so tired!" Kagome said into the phone. "I sure had a great time."

"Same here." Sango said on the other end.

Flashback

"I love this song!" Kagome said as she flipped throught the song menu. They finished dinner and decided to go karaokeing.

"Oh yea, Every Heart is a good song. But I like Dearest better." Sango said, looking over Kagome's shoulder. "What songs do you guys wanna sing?" she said, looking back at the boys.

"Whatever you two pick for us is fine." Miroku answered for everyone.

"Great! then lets have my song first." Kagome said.

A little while later...

Every Heart

"Wow... Your voice sounds like an angel's. It was as if I was in a trance." Kouga praised.

"Thanks." Kagome said, blushing a bit. Inuyasha would've growled, but was too stunned by Kagome's preformance to make a sound.

"Well I guess it's my turn!" Sango said, jumping up.

Dearest

"Sango dear, your lovely voice is like a lullaby to me." Miroku said.

Smiling at Miroku, Sango said, "Miroku, every single time I hear your voice... I cringe."

"Harsh." Kouga said.

"I'm, I'm so hurt!" Miroku said, faking a tear.

"Sure whatever. Which one of you boys will be singing next?" Sango asked.

"Hey Inuyasha, will you please sing this song for me?" Kagome asked, pointing at "It's Just Love" in the song menu.

"Umm, I don't really know how to sing. I'll pass." he said blushing slightly.

"Aww. Please Inuyasha, for me?" Kagome said, emphasizing on 'for me'.

Looking at Kagome's puppy dog eyes, he couldn't help it. "Fine."

It's Just Love

"Wow." Kagome said breathlessly. "That was wonderful, no... amazing! I never knew you had such a wonderful sining voice. And you told us you couldn't sing!"

"Feh, it was crap." Inuyasha said, embarrassed.

"This makes me wanna sing another song!" Kagome said.

Love Love Love

Inuyasha was speachless, he could feel the love coming from Kagome's voice. "I loved it." that was all he could utter.

Kagome just smiled, a smile that no words could take its place.

End of Flashback

"You know, I thought Inuyasha was in a bad mood at first. But when we started singing at the karaoke center his mood seemed to lift." Kagome said.

"You mean after he sang "It's Just Love" to you and after you sang "Love Love Love" to him!" Sango teased.

"Not true! I have to get off the phone, Souta wants the phone. Why don't we log onto AIM?" Kagome said.

"'K. Ja." she said.

AIM mode.

KickAssGirl: hey

KawaiiMiko: Sup, what was your fav song?

KickAssGirl: crap... i have to go, my aunt's yelling for me.

KawaiiMiko: k, ttyl

Kagome was about to log off when somone invited her into a chat. Curious to see who it was she accepted.

WinterBliss: Yo

KawaiiMiko: do i know you?

WinterBliss: dunno, do you?

KawaiiMiko: where did you get my SN?

WinterBliss: somewhere

KawaiiMiko: oh, wow, that tells me alot!

WinterBliss: i know, i always give alot of info.

KawaiiMiko: you seem to like teasing ppl.

WinterBliss: Feh, you could say it's a hobby

This person sounds alot like Inuyasha. Kagome thought.

WinterBliss: do you have anyone you like?

KawaiiMiko: ... well, yes and no.

WinterBliss: yes and no?

KawaiiMiko: it's more than like.

WinterBliss: i see, well i'm forturne teller. tell me your name, you crush's name. and both of you birthdays and signs.

Kagome got excited and did so.

WinterBliss: gtg, bye.

KawaiiMiko: thanks bye!

Seeing that nobody on her buddylist was on, she logged off. She turned off the lights and crept into bed. Drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
